mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zihark-Kohai/The Aftermath - Part Three
Zihark-Kohai"Yeah..." *11:13Oreh-Wen *11:13Keplers"Your mother didn't even want you. I'm the reason you walk the Earth." *11:14Riolu777*tries to stop listening in* *11:14Zihark-Kohai*Sudden tears* ** in eyes *"...She didn't want me?" *quavering voice* *11:14Keplers"She was... Strange..." *11:15Riolu777*leaves money on counter* *gets up to leave, still intrigued with the conversation* *11:15Keplers"..." *Welcome to the caverns. Beware the traps and trip lines , and trust no one. Good luck. * 99 has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *11:16Zihark-Kohai"I..." *11:17Goggles99Back * * *11:17Keplers"You're something... special. She didn't want you because of that." * *11:17Zihark-Kohai*Bursts into tears, burring head in Goggy's scales* *11:17Oreh-Wen *Hi Gogs *11:17Riolu777*hears the crying and turns around* *11:17Keplers*Looks down, forcing back tears.* *11:17RysTennantWB Gogs *11:17Goggles99*holds * *11:17Zihark-Kohai*Sobs rack my tiny body* *11:17Riolu777*walks closer* *11:17Goggles99*hides my own tears* *11:18Zihark-Kohai"I thought she loved me..." *11:18Keplers*Wonders what good a father I am as I watch the anomaly that knows my daughter better.* *"She would have if she wasn't an anomaly like you." *Looks at Gog.* *11:19Riolu777"Are...are you guys doing alright? Didn't want to butt in but I have nothing better to do." *11:19Goggles99*glares back* *11:19Zihark-Kohai"A...what?" *11:19Keplers"... You're only half-human. The rest of you is from some other world. I don't even know the extent of your power." *11:19Goggles99"I am no anomaly.." *11:19Keplers"YOU ARE TO MY EARTH!" *11:19Zihark-Kohai*Glances at Chrissy, tears still in eyes* *"I...what? ** " *11:20Goggles99"I am not this way by choice.." *11:20Riolu777*is afraid to embrace the girl* *11:20Keplers"Neither is she. She almost died because of it." **Looks back down at the girl.* *11:20Zihark-Kohai*Alternates staring between Goggy and Kep* *11:20Keplers"You're not fully human. Your mother was from a magical place..." *11:21Goggles99"Well Im sorry I never got the chance to meet her. I could have helped her" *11:21Zihark-Kohai*Snuggles closer to Goggy* *11:21Keplers"She can live for hundreds of years. She didn't want you because she knew what a human combined with an elf can create." *11:21Zihark-Kohai*One of my tiny hands holds tight around his claws* *11:21Keplers(and then Lallus pops in an explains it all like a geek) *11:21Riolu777"An ELF?" *11:21Zihark-Kohai* one of his claws *"a...what?" **tiny voice* *11:22Keplers"Your mother is an elf. From Woodhaven. You don't know where that is." *"It's somewhere on the Macedonian/Greek border, is the entrance, I think." *11:23Zihark-Kohai*Is suddenly stronger looking* *"Nope, I don't know." **More interested, but still teary-eyed* *11:23Keplers"Since you're part-elf, you can do things humans can't. For example, you can see more into your dragon-friend." *11:23Goggles99Thats a very Anglo sounding name for a meditteranian location *11:23Riolu777*my face is wrought with confusion* *11:23Keplers"You can also naturally use magic." *It is anglicized. *11:24Zihark-Kohai*small gasp* *11:24KeplersIt's got a Greek name and technically her mom is a Nymph. *11:24Zihark-KohaiKomachi is the name of the girl in my avvi. *11:24KeplersBut why make it complicated for the girl. *11:24Zihark-KohaiXD *11:25Riolu777"I...I'll just be off, then." *11:25RysTennantSince there's nothing else to do, I guess I'll RP. *What should my character be? *Rys Tennant Jr.? *11:25Goggles99"She is certainly gifted. I've noticed her imunity to acohol..." *11:25Keplers"I also don't know how old you will be. You could live to be 300 and look only 70. When you're 50, you could look and feel 20." **Whispers.* "Yes, the immunity is definitely Nymph. Not elf." *11:26Goggles99"So you're an elf?" *11:26Riolu777*walks out of the bar panicked* *11:26Goggles99*looks pityfully after Chrispy* *11:26Keplers"Her mother is..." *11:26Oreh-Wen* Oreh-Wen Is Sitting in Corner and is afraid to say anything under fear of Kick *11:26Keplers"Or was. Or whatever." *11:26Goggles99You just said "technically her mom is a Nymph." *11:26Riolu777*dials the authorities* ( ) *11:26Keplers *11:26RysTennant*whispers* kick him. * *11:26Oreh-Wen * *11:27KeplersI said that OOC, Gog. *11:27Zihark-KohaiTest *11:27Goggles99So? * *11:27Keplers... *11:27Zihark-Kohai*Starts to look a little sleepy, and relaxes my grip on Goggy* *11:28Riolu777"Yeah, um, there's like a girl and a dragon and a man and...yeah, it's really messed up." *11:28Goggles99 whats your RP name? *11:28Zihark-Kohai"Daddy...will you hold me?" *Thick sleepy voice small voice* *11:28RysTennant*whispers* KICK OREH * *11:28Zihark-KohaiKomachi. *11:28Oreh-Wen * *11:28Zihark-KohaiBut i love Dobby. *11:28Keplers*Holds Komachi closely and rocks her.* *11:28RysTennantokay... *11:28Oreh-Wen *11:28Zihark-Kohai*Eyes droop* *11:28Riolu777"I don't know why the girl is in a bar or whatever too." *11:29Zihark-Kohai*Falls asleep quietly, arms wrapped around * *11:29Keplers*Nonchalantly cocks revolver and blasts the phone from Rio.* *11:29Riolu777"Uh huh. OK. Thanks." **hangs up* *11:29Goggles99*walks out of bar* **glares at Rio* *11:29Riolu777*the phone blows out of my hand* *11:29Goggles99"What're you doing?" *11:29RysTennantMaybe I should name my character Tavid Dennant. * *11:29Zihark-Kohai*Isn't woke up by the revolver; the little girl is used to this sort of life* *11:29Keplers*Stands up, holding Komachi.* *XP Rys *11:29RysTennantOr Satt Mith. *11:29Zihark-KohaiXD *11:29Oreh-WenXD *11:29KeplersXP *11:30RysTennantCHAIN BREAKER! * *Hm...that's not such a good name. *11:30KeplersChrissy Stone. *11:30RysTennant *11:30Oreh-WenBHAIN CREAKER! *11:30Zihark-KohaiChrissy Stone? *11:30KeplersChrissy E. Stone. *11:30Riolu777Uh, am I not allowed to use language with Oreh? *11:30RysTennantTavid Mith or Satt Dennant? *Oreh-Wen was a spy and has been knocked unconscious by -Kohai. *11:30RysTennantLike I said. *Kick Oreh. * *11:30Zihark-KohaiI kicked him... *11:31RysTennant *(yds) *11:31Zihark-KohaiPlease tell him not to come again tonight. *D: *11:31Riolu777"The fuck was that for, bro?!" *storms into the bar* *11:31KeplersYeah, we're cussing and talking about illegitimate nymph hybrids... *Tell Oreh not to come back. *11:31Zihark-Kohai*Eyes open instantly* *11:31Keplers*Smacks Rio back into the Bohemian night.* *11:31Zihark-Kohai*Small gasp, and huddles closer to the Commander* **Shivers* *11:32Riolu777*falls and stumbles up again* *11:32RysTennantHow about Toby Tennant? He's Rys Tennant's son. *11:32Keplers.... *11:32Riolu777"Calm down, bro..." *11:32RysTennantAnd Rys really likes Tobuscus. *11:32Riolu777"You sorta just shot at me." *11:32Keplers"You called the government,: *"On a US Commander." *Oreh-Wen has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *11:32Keplers(Who cares that he quit. ) *11:32Oreh-WenAnyone can us that Kind of Language around me I didn't even see it (BTW Ik all the swears Rys does ) But Kick me if you must -_- *11:32Riolu777"No, the police. Well. Sure." *11:33RysTennantK-k-k-kick. *B-b-b-b-ban. *Oreh-Wen was a spy and has been knocked unconscious by 99. *11:33Riolu777*wipes blood from lip* *11:33Keplers"The police is the government. If they hear that the top monster hunter is here with his nymph daughter, what would they do?" *11:33Zihark-Kohai"Wh...why are you bleeding?" *11:33Riolu777"They're coming anyway." *11:33Keplers"... 0_0" *11:34Riolu777"Your daddy or whatever punched me, miss." *Oreh-Wen has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *11:34Oreh-WenI laugh in the face of kicks http://cdn.thatssotrue.com/2012/3/18/thatssotrue_5475_1332124539.gif *11:34RysTennantOh my Gosh Dobby *11:34KeplersXP *Oreh-Wen attempted to kill you and was shot by Riolu777 (undo). *Oreh-Wen attempted to kill you and was shot by -Kohai (undo). *Oreh-Wen has been resurrected by . *11:35Zihark-Kohai"Oh." *Oreh-Wen has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *11:35Keplers(This is a side of the Commander never seen... kindness toward kinsmen. ) *11:35Oreh-WenLike I said Laugh http://cdn.thatssotrue.com/2012/3/18/thatssotrue_5475_1332124539.gif *11:35Zihark-Kohai*Leans back from to look at his face* *11:35RysTennant *xD *11:35Keplers(Kindness in general) *11:35Oreh-WenXD *Oreh-Wen attempted to kill you and was shot by -Kohai (undo). *Oreh-Wen has been resurrected by . *11:35Zihark-KohaiDamnit, Keple. *11:35Riolu777 . *11:35Zihark-Kohai* *Stop it. *11:35Riolu777Stop. *Oreh-Wen has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *Oreh-Wen was a spy and has been knocked unconscious by -Kohai. *11:35RysTennant *Oreh-Wen has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *11:35RysTennantKep, quit unbanning *11:35Oreh-WenXD *11:35KeplersGive the kid a break. *Oreh-Wen attempted to kill you and was shot by (undo). *11:36Riolu777Von, sedate your sibling IRL or sommthin. *11:36Keplers"We've got to go." *11:36RysTennantHe'll stop now. *11:37Riolu777"Now, are you the legal guardian of this girl, sir?" *11:37RysTennant*walks into the bar* *11:37Keplers"I'm her father. Legal guardian is a different question." *11:37RysTennant"What's going on here?" *11:37Zihark-Kohai*Startles* *11:37Keplers*Automatically punches him full in the face.* *11:37Zihark-Kohai*is shaking* *11:37Riolu777"...right." *11:37Keplers"Sorry. I'm talking about my daughter. Isn't she lovely?" *"She'll look young forever. " *11:38Zihark-Kohai*Leans back closer to * *11:38RysTennant*sticks fingers in 's nose and yanks upwards* *11:38Keplers"... (literally.)" *11:38RysTennant"Don't punch me for no reason, man!" *11:38Keplers....... *Fumes.* *11:38Riolu777"Sure, bro. But she sure looks scared shit." *11:38RysTennant"I didn't do nothing!" *11:38Zihark-Kohai*Wide alarmed eyes as her daddy who is holder her is being beat up* *11:38Keplers"Who are you?" *11:39Zihark-Kohai*Soft whimper* *11:39RysTennant"Bilbo Baggins, obviously. " * *11:39Riolu777*sirens are coming from the distance* *11:39Keplers*Gently puts Komachi down.* *"You look like someone..." *"But he died." *11:39RysTennant"Of course I look like SOMEONE! I ain't invisible!" * *11:40Riolu777*lowers to 's level* *11:40Keplers(Lallus pops in and shouts MIRACLE DAY! ) *"You look like a Tennant. That bastard. You related to him?" *11:40Riolu777"You OK, miss? Is this dude really your dad?" *11:40RysTennant"I'm Toby Tennant. Rys Tennant was my dad." *11:40Zihark-Kohai"He says he is..." *"And I believe him." *(Sten, it's only 2016) *11:41Riolu777"Cause I don't." *11:41Zihark-Kohai*Confused* *11:41Keplers"You must be like 15. If he had a kid when he was a Sophomore." *"{ ** *11:41Zihark-KohaiI have to go in twenty minutes. D: *11:41KeplersD= *11:41Zihark-KohaiMom said midnight... *11:41Keplers.. *11:42Riolu777D: *11:42RysTennant"He never mentioned me?" *11:42Keplers"No." *11:42Riolu777"Listen, miss, do you feel safe with this dude?" *11:42RysTennant"Weird. 'Cause he mentioned you quite a bit, S." *11:43Riolu777"He has a fuc--freaking gun." *11:43Zihark-Kohai"You can call me by my name, Komachi. And I do, sir." *11:43Keplers"We were running away from my brother when I met him, so I never actually talked much about personal life." *11:43RysTennant"I see now." *OOC: I'm imagining this guy to talk like Tobuscus. * *11:43Riolu777"Well, OK, Komachi..." *11:43Keplers"After we met him we ran away from vampyres." *"And then we ran away from my brother again." *11:44Riolu777OOC: and this guy Channing! *11:44RysTennant *11:44Keplers"And then we ran away from everything ever since." *11:44Riolu777*looks hesitant* *11:44KeplersOOC: Kep speaks like he always has, but he has a new quality to him. He's a Father now. *11:44RysTennant *Riolu777 has been taken out. You must continue without. *Riolu777 has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *11:46RysTennant*looks over at Komachi* "What are you doin' in a bar?" *11:46Riolu777"Do you mind if I hung around, Komachi, to make sure if this dude is legit?" **holds hand up at Toby* *11:47RysTennant"What?" *11:47Keplers*Resists the urger to stuff Rio's dead body underneath a burning wheelbarrow.* *11:47Zihark-Kohai"I'm with him." **Points a small finger at Goggy* *11:48Riolu777*looks at Kep* "What, dude?" **looks back at Komachi* "That...thing?" *11:48Keplers"She's my seven-year-old daughter. I haven't known where she was for the past seven years. I'd like to know that I can be trusted." *11:48RysTennant"What thing?" *11:49Zihark-Kohai"THING??? He's a dragon." *Indignant but getting sleepy again* *11:49Keplers*Flashes a seemingly blank piece of paper to everyone but Rio. Rio thinks it's some really important info. Winks at Toby.* *11:49Riolu777"How do I know that your story isn't a bunch of bullshit and that you're kidnapping or something this girl?" *11:50Keplers"Komie? I want you to create a bouquet of begonias." **Looks up.* "She doesn't know a thing about magic but she can make a bouquet." *11:50Zihark-Kohai"I...I'll try, Daddy." *11:50Keplers"Good girl." *11:51Zihark-Kohai*Concentrates hard on one of the tables, brow furrowing* *11:51Riolu777"This is like fricking Harry Potter." *11:51Keplers"This is like fricking half-human, half-nymph." *11:51Zihark-Kohai*A bouquet of daisies appears instead of begonias* *11:51Riolu777"THE..." *11:51Zihark-Kohai"I...I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't know what the other ones look like." *11:51Keplers*Examines it.* "We-ell. She didn't actually know what begonias were..." *11:52Zihark-Kohai*Tears start brimming over my mistake* *11:52Riolu777"Don't cry!" *11:52Keplers"Don't feel bad at all. There isn't a girl in the world that can do daisies." *11:52Riolu777"You didn't do anything wrong!" *11:53RysTennant"How'd she do that?" *11:53Zihark-Kohai*Stands halfway behind , arms clinging to one of his legs* *11:54Riolu777*looks cautiously at Kep* "Look, we're cool for now. But if you do something to that girl, God help me..." *11:54Zihark-Kohai"God help you do what?" *Looks quizzically at Rio* *11:54Riolu777"Well. Help me...pray more!" *11:55Keplers*... * *11:55Riolu777"I don't do it enough anyway." *11:55Zihark-Kohai*Blank face* *11:56RysTennant*bar door bursts open and robed figure walks in* *11:56Zihark-Kohai"Oh." *11:56Keplers*Looks at the figure. Please don't be fat...* *11:56Riolu777(Oh, crap, the police should be here by now. ) *11:56RysTennant*looks over at Toby* *11:56Keplers(Bohemia. You think the police ever show up?) *11:57RysTennant*hissing voice comes from under the hood* "Are you Tobuscus Tennant, son of Rys Tennant?" *"Uh yeah? Whatcha want?" *11:57Zihark-KohaiSten. XD *11:57Keplers*(Behind back) Clack.* *11:57RysTennantxD *Tobuscus *11:57Riolu777*looks on warily* *11:57RysTennant"I was told to give you this..." *pulls gun on Toby* *11:58Keplers*Raises revolver at figure.* *"Go to Etherlands." *11:58RysTennant(Toby) "WHOA WHAT???" *11:58Riolu777*stands in front of Komachi* *11:58Keplers"Seriously. Go to Etherlands. Looking good this time of year. I heard that Elvermorf is back. *11:58RysTennant*points gun at and pulls trigger* "I have no time for this." *11:58Keplers"But if you'll insist the killing ga--" **Crumples.* *"... idiot." *11:59RysTennant"Now it's your turn, 'Toby'" *11:59Keplers*PUFFFPUFFFPUFPFUFFFF* *11:59Riolu777*dives with Komachi behind a table* *11:59Keplers*The robed figure nearly chokes.* *11:59Zihark-Kohai"DADDY!" *11:59Keplers"STOP IT, YOU FOUL FIEND F... F... FART!" *11:59Zihark-Kohai*Wails* *11:59Riolu777"Komachi, stay here!" *"Don't worry!" *11:59Keplers*Points big, long, thick stick at .* *12:00RysTennant*hood falls off revealing a skeletal face* "YOU CANNOT KILL THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY DIED!" *12:00Keplers"DO A BUNCH OF STUFF I CAN LIST NOW!" **Kepler heals.* *12:00Riolu777*looks over table* *12:00Keplers"NOW, THEN! Shall I send you back to Valemoor?" *"I really don't want to, it's such a complex spell. But short." *12:00Zihark-Kohai*Scared* *12:01Riolu777"He's getting up now, now, don't go anywhere, Komachi, OK?" *12:01Keplers*A sucker appears in Komachi's hands.* *12:01Riolu777*pulls out knife* *12:01RysTennant(Is this Lallus or Kep? ) *12:01Keplers(Lallus. total Lallus ) *12:01Riolu777*gets up* *12:01RysTennant( xD ) *12:01Zihark-KohaiUser blog:Zihark-Kohai **Stares at sucker* Category:Blog posts